1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a nanowire light emitting device, and more particularly, to a nanowire light emitting device in which a light emitting material is formed to convert light emitted by nanowires into different light.
2. Description of the Related Art
A light emitting diode (LED) using a gallium nitride (GaN) semiconductor is under study. Although the GaN-based LED has high light emitting efficiency, it has a mismatch problem with a substrate, thus making it difficult to produce a large-sized device.
Technology in which a light emitting device uses a nanostructure such as a nanowire is being developed. Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. Hei 10-326888 discloses a light emitting device comprising a nanowire composed of silicon and a method of fabricating the light emitting device. After a catalytic layer such as gold is deposited on a substrate, the silicon nanowire is grown from the catalytic layer by flowing silicon tetrachloride (SiCl4) gas into a reactor. In the light emitting device, emitting colors are controlled by controlling a diameter of the nanowires.
The silicon nanowire light emitting device, although being manufactured at a low cost, has a low light emitting efficiency.
U.S. Patent Publication No. 2003/0168964 discloses a nanowire light emitting device having a p-n diode structure. In this case, the lower portion of the nanowire is an n-type nanowire and the upper portion is a p-type nanowire, and light is emitted from the junction region between the two portions. Other components are added using a vapor phase-liquid phase-solid phase (VLS) method in order to fabricate a nanowire light emitting device having the p-n junction structure. In the light emitting device of the U.S. Patent Publication, a predetermined fluorescent material is disposed on a transparent substrate in order to provide a visible ray of a desired color.
As the nanowire having the p-n junction structure is grown on a catalytic layer, the n-type nanowire and the p-type nanowire are sequentially formed, thus making it difficult to obtain a high quality p-n junction structure.